The Relic Keeper
The Relic Keeper is a creation of Earth’s energy to protect it from being absorbed by Selena. The Relic Keeper acts as a puppet of the Earth itself, making decisions in the best interest of the planet. The Relic Keeper remains secluded on the Genesis Islands in a cave only accessible via the Road to Nowhere. Appearance The Relic Keeper is a tall, thin humanoid with a jewel in the center of its white 'face'. It wears a dress dawned with the same tattoos and jewel on its body. Location The Road to Nowhere is a bridge accessible from any of the Wumpa Islands that leads to the cave of the Relic Keeper. The bridge itself does not exist in the Physical Plane, but instead bridges the Plane of Energy and the Physical Plane together. As a bridge between these two dimensions, the perception of time skews the closer to the cave that a traveler will approach, meaning a traveler could spend days on the road and exit, finding it to be only minutes later from when they entered. The road appears to run into the cloudline of the islands, but actually sits only a couple of meters above the peak of each of the islands’ mountains. Belenus Era After defeating the army of Atra Mites he brought with him to take over the world, Belenus sought out the help of the Relic Keeper to give him enough power to create more defenders to protect the Earth from future waves of Mites. The Relic Keeper granted Belenus the first of the Tokens of Energy: The Power Crystals. With the Power Crystals, Belenus was able to create his masks with enough power to be able to defeat the Mites. Light Era After being banned from the village from fighting with Aku Aku, Uka Uka set out to ask the Relic Keeper for a selection of special gems to be able to "protect the Earth from Light". Not recognizing the energy of Light as completely natural, The Relic Keeper believed Uka Uka, and bestowed upon him the Colored Gems, which he used to create the Elementals. Aku Aku after finding out about Uka Uka's visit, visited the Relic Keeper himself to find out how to defeat the Elementals. The Relic Keeper told him that if he was able to defeat them, then they could be sealed back inside of the gems. Cortex Era After signing up for a research project to study energy pockets of the Earth in the Academy of Evil, Cortex and his classmate, Rhinon, traveled to the Wumpa Islands and began to walk the Road to Nowhere, only for Rhinon to die. Cortex, finally snapping, gave in, discovering the cave of the Relic Keeper. After listening to the Relic Keeper, Cortex tricked the Keeper into believing that he was going to unite the world, and all that he needed was power. The Relic Keeper granted him the Gems, which he used to create his Ultimate Cortex Vortex. Commando Era In a desperate attempt to hold their own against the Commandos, Abraham Whitestrong and Annabelle went down the Road to Nowhere, where Abraham received two Relics, one for him and Annabelle. With the relics, they were strengthened tenfold, turning the tide of the war between the Crowfeet and the Commandos.